Left 4 Duty
by SPMD Nix62
Summary: What happens if you put the SAS team inside Mercy Chapter...this is what you get...A Call of duty 4 Crossover Left 4 Dead. Please don't flame me for the script writing style. I'm not from a English speaking country, My English is really bad...sorry guys!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any material related to Call of duty 4 or Left 4 Dead.

Prologue

It was on that bridge…something changed. Zakhaev was about to execute Gaz, when suddenly a bullet went through his head. Everyone that was still alive confused, even Cpt. Price. Zakhaev fall to the ground. Dead.

Gaz: What the fuck was that!?  
Price: It's the good Russians! (pointing at the Russian sniper team)  
Gaz: Guess they aren't useless wankers after all eh?  
Soap: about damn time too!  
Griggs: Yo! I'm still here, damnit…argh..I'm bleeding out real bad, man!  
Price: Kamarov get your men and help Griggs first, I'll live.  
Griggs: Hey, the drinks on me okay? (as he's going up to the helicopter)  
Gaz: That'll be in London!

Surprisingly no member of the SAS or USMC team died that day.  
6 weeks later

SAS Barrack ,Credenhill, England

Griggs: Damn! I already got my gun pointing at Zakhaev! Some ass-hole shot me first, man! I could have taken the shot! Just give me 2 more seconds!  
Gaz: But you didn't… so forget it! The Russians got there first. Heh  
Soap: I don't think, we'll be getting next mission anytime soon, considering we just got out.  
Gaz: Bloody right…  
Price enters with a seriously face.  
Price: Okay! Vacations over chaps, Griggs you have been transfer to the SAS now… Gaz assemble the team. We got our next assignment, move it!

An hour later  
Price: We kill Zakhaev and thought that the Ultranationist was destroyed for good. It didn't, Intel got word and it gets better. About 3 weeks ago, a guy called Yuri Demidov took up the power and set off a bomb in a city called Mercy.  
Griggs: I know that city I got a cousin there. It's in the state.  
Soap: so what? It's just a bomb right? Not some Nukes.  
Price: Apparently not some bombs… that's why we are going in. Pack your gears we move out at 0500 hours tomorrow.  
Gaz: What are we expecting here?  
Price: We don't know that yet, but we are not expecting large scale shoot out.  
Everyone nod and go about their business.

End Of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Mercy Airport- 6:00 pm

Two FBI agents are talking to a group of Elite armed men.

FBI AGENT: Right, we heard that you are capable of such things, this is it.  
FBI AGENT 2: You'll be inserting by an APC and you *WILL* get that bomb sample, understood?

Captain Price: What's our exit strategy?  
FBI AGENT: There'll be 2-3 helicopters with-in the city, use the radio and call them in for extraction.  
Captain Price: Roger that.

Griggs: Even it's in my own country…I have don't like this, man…it's too…sigh… never mind.  
Gaz: Alright the APC is almost done with re-fueling, we should be able to get in with-in 5-10 minutes.  
Soap: Okay….inventory check, what've ye got??  
Captain Price: since we aren't expect any resistance at all…I've only got my side arm (M1911)  
Gaz: even though we don't expect any…I brought a Saw-off shotg…  
Griggs: dude…that's hell of a lot of firepower.  
Gaz: Yeah I know…  
Soap: So…what've ye got Griggs?  
Griggs: I've got myself a RPD! (holding up his big ass gun)  
Gaz: heh, and you said my gun is overpowered…  
Captain Price: Alright chaps…we are going in now...get to your places.

APC driver: Welcome aboard the Stryker gentlemen, today forecast is…ZOMBIES..!  
Soap: What!? Did he say Zombies? Like…like…in the movie?  
APC driver: that's exactly it! But these guys are faster and more brutal! So watch you self yeah!?  
Everyone look at one another, thinking…this is not possible  
Griggs: Why am I not surprise... they always hiding something until the fucking last minute!!  
Gaz: FUCK! I have brought my babe! (Referring to his favorite shotgun)  
Captain Price: That'd make sense why they brought us half way across the world…because we don't know.  
APC driver: Alright! This is as close as I can get you to! The target is still 3-4 kilometers away…so you'll have to walk, sorry guys.

The APC unload its passengers at the side of a store and gone with-in the minute.  
Captain Price: Set up a secure perimeter, quick!  
Gaz: North Clear!  
Griggs: East clear!  
Soap: West is clear!

The team was not expecting anything like this, and for the first time everyone thought the same thing… "SCREW THE MISSION!"

The fight for survival is now on!


	3. Chapter 2

"So....what are we waiting for?" Casually said Gaz. Around him are the veterans of the 6 days conflict and a whole lot of dead bodies.  
"Right, Soap you take point and be on your guard. This thing just got a lot more complicated". Captain Price speaks with an uneasy voice. The Location was unknown to them...at least not that much. The sensation around is one of those death roll inmate's, and they are in the open with no cover, no back up to call upon. They are now truly alone...or are they?

Few blocks away from the veterans are another group of veterans, but of a different sort.  
"Stay positive guys, I got a good feeling about this! I bet we'll live long enough to see another day!" said a man dress in office uniform, who used to be an systems analyst. "Long enough to know you got a pretty mouth!" sarcastically replied by the biker.  
Then...a long deathly roar rises from the distance not so far away.  
"Incoming!" announced the biker.  
"Game over man, Game over!" said the college student.  
"Run and get some cover!" the old man ordered.  
A group of undead start to form and a second later a sound which no one wants to hear...erupted  
"TANNNNNKK!!!" the four yelled out.  
But before anyone could say anything more, there's already a car...flying towards them.  
"DUC-K!" the old breaded guy screamed out. The car narrowly miss the student, but when the biker is about to ask for the well-being of the girl...he got a fist right to his vest. He flies off and hit the cold concrete of a wall. The analyst didn't notice, he was so busy dispatching the zombies. The old man tries to distract the tank from the girl, but his weapon failed him, realizing the collage student can not take another hit, he leap to the monster and hit it with his own weapon. The tank flinched, but that was enough for the girl student to escape the giant fist of DOOM.

The old man isn't so lucky, after the tank recover the second later, he is grabbed by the monster, knowing full well of what's going to happen. The girl yelled out the scream of desperation, then blood splat all over the old man...but it wasn't his. The tank drop dead with a hole between it's eyes.

Another group emerge from the shadow and quickly neutralize the enemies. "You alright?" speaks a guy with the saw-off shotgun.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note

Sorry for a really long break between the chapters…I have been studying and doing IB exams…it's a pain in the ass, trust me. Well here it is…Left 4 Duty Chapter III !

"Good shot Soap" – Captain Price of the 22nd SAS

The place was full of smokes and gun powder smells, another group of armed men appeared from the darkness…

"Alright man! That was awesome!" yell out in happiness was Louis.  
"Damn, who are these guys?" asked Francis the biker  
"I think there are from the military! We are saved!" cried out Zoey, and finally Bill the Vietnam War veteran ask out "who the hell are you people?"

"We are from the 22nd SAS Division in UK" said Gaz who's still have his shotgun at the ready. "What! SAS? Wait wait…son, are you telling me, you are from England?" confused Bill asked, he really wanted to know why would British commandoes come all the way to Mercy city, "We don't know why, and I don't think we cared anymore" yelled out Soap, "We just wanted to get the hell out the here, you know a way out?"  
asked Zoey. "yeah…I mean if we can get another radio, Gaz's one is gone, one of those thing with long tongue got it." Soap answered, with a slight embarrassment. Then Bill suddenly said "we could use the radio at the hospital!" errrr…not the radio station? Jammed in was Griggs "Nah, I got a feeling that we should be able to find a radio in the hospital, plus it's only 2 miles away" Bill replied. So we are heading to the hospital are we? Right let's do this firmly said by Gaz who's now polishing his gun (where the hell did he get the polisher?). Everyone agreed, and start to move out to the hospital, little that they know…that's where the bomb actually went off in the first place.

Somewhere in Mercy City: 19:45 PM

The group were carefully walking under the shadow of the a building, the next has a weapon store on it.  
"Ok, we'll take a break here" said the captain of the SAS. Right…Gaz and Soap secure the perimeters and go savaged what we could use ordered Price, "We'll help" volunteered the veteran and the biker. Just as they about to go do their things, another horde started to form, and then Hunters start to jump across from one roof to another. Oi! Get back here and get in position! ordered Captain Price. As zombies start charging in the group opened fire and kill every last one of them, not even the agile hunters survived the rain of bullets. Finally it stopped, why the hell is it so random each time…annoyed biker said. I think they are that stupid after all added Soap. "but every time we fight them, we are using a lot ammo, and we are running low on them…as well" added Zoey who's checking on the supply bag. How much do we have left? Asked Gaz. "We got about…3 mags for bill's M16A4, 14 clips for the M1911s, 32 shells for the shotguns and a drum and half for Grigg's…thing?" reported Zoey. Just as she finishes her reported a familiar sound of roar comes from next corner, "ohh shit…is that what I think it is…?" Louis cried out. "Soap! Get some improvised weapons NOW!" yelled out Gaz, "I'm already on it, mate!"

to be continue….


End file.
